Valentine's Day Surprise
by Everhardt
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Blake expects to spend the night alone. Request by Mpherzner.


**Valentine's Day Surprise**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY.**

**A/N: This was a request by Mpherzner.**

It was late evening when Blake pulled up into the driveway. The sun had already started to set, painting the sky around it a beautiful pink. Lightning-bugs flared up all around and crickets were chirping. Blake looked up at the house. A simple two-story house with a picket fence. Blake had found it a bit cheesy, but Ruby insisted. After they got married, she and Ruby decided to move to Patch and Ruby found this house she just had to have it.

Blake smiled fondly at the thought of her wife, but that smile faded into a frown as she remembered that she wasn't there. Ruby had been sent off somewhere to hunt Grimm while Blake was to stay behind and secure Patch. She had been alone for the past week now, but it felt worse today. Today was Valentine's day. It would be the first Valentine's day they'd spend apart in five years.

With a sigh, Blake exited her car and walked up to the door. The first thing she noticed was the sign nailed to the door saying 'Ruby &amp; Blake Bellarosa'. With another sigh, she opened the door and walked in.

She immediately noticed the eery glow emanating from the dining room. She closed the door behind her and walked towards it. As she came closer, the smell of food reached her nose. It was a wonderful smell that made her realize just how hungry she had been.

As she entered the dining room, she saw a fully decorated table in the light of two candles. The table had been set with a large bowl of soup, two roasted chickens, a bowl of peas and carrots, a bowl of mashed potatoes, a full gravy boat and a basket of biscuits.

Blake already knew who had made this amazing meal before she felt two slender wrap themselves around her from behind and the soft sent of roses briefly covered the food smell.

"Welcome home, honey."

Blake whipped around, grabbed the woman by the shoulders and pulled her in for a deep kiss. She broke it after a moment and stared into her wife's shimmering silver eyes. "I missed you."

"So I've noticed," Ruby giggled.

"What happened? I thought you were supposed to be out for another week."

"Actually, I managed to finish my job sooner. I was gonna tell you I'd be home in time for Valentine's day, but then I came up with this idea." She gave Blake a shy smile as she rubbed her hands together. "Was that okay?"

Blake giggled as she wrapped her wife in a hug. "I love it. I'm so happy that you're here."

Ruby's face lit up and she hugged her back. "Yay, I'm glad."

They eventually broke the hug when Ruby felt a rumble from Blake's stomache. The faunus scratched her head and blushed nervously.

"Hungry?"

"Yeah."

"Sit down and dig in. Eat up before it gets cold."

(**)

"Ahh, that was delicious," Blake said as she set her fork down. After the main course, Ruby had treated Blake to her special Valentine's day triple-chocolate cake. Needless to say, the raven-haired faunus was stuffed.

"I'm glad," Ruby replied from the other side of the table. "Ready for your gift?"

"Gift?"

"Mhm, you didn't think I'd surprise you without a gift, did you?"

"But...I didn't get you anything."

"That's alright. I kinda got something for the both of us." With that, she got up and zoomed out of the room. She came back a moment later, a small gift-box in her hand. "Here," she said as she reached it out towards Blake.

Blake took it and slowly unwrapped it. It was a rectangular jewelry-box. She took off the lid and a small gasp escaped her lips. Inside were two heart-shaped lockets. One gold, one silver.

Suddenly, Ruby, who had walked up to Blake's side, slowly took the golden one out and put it around Blake's neck.

After it was on, Blake looked up at Ruby. "How do I look?"

"It matches your eyes." Ruby smiled. "And look." She grabbed the locket and pressed something, opening it. Inside was a picture of Ruby. "This way, no matter where I am, I'll always be with you."

Blake just stared at the picture for a few moments. "Ruby...This is a wonderful gift."

"Look!" Ruby said as she lifted up the silver locket and opened it, revealing a picture of Blake inside. "You're always with me, too." Blake just smiled as she watched Ruby put on the locket. "How do I look?"

"It matches your eyes." Blake got up and grabbed Ruby's hands. "Thank you, Ruby. This was the best Valentine's day I've ever had."

"Hey, that's what I'm here for. To make you happy. So happy Valentine's day, again."

Blake cupped Ruby's cheek and pulled her in for a kiss, breaking it after a long moment.

"Happy Valentine's Day."

**A/N: Bit early for this, I know, but whatever. Only four more days, so I thought 'Why not?'. Besides, it's never too early for Black Rose.**


End file.
